


Come in me, my Angel

by Valdyr



Series: Tricksy, Mighty, Love of Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Fix-It, Gabriel Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: As Sam and Dean run out of the hotel to get Kali out as Gabriel told them to, Sam finds himself incapable of just leaving their saviour behind. Lucifer could kill him! And even though he'd told never Gabriel anything, and they were just saving the angel's ex-girlfriend, he could not let that happen. Then he has an idea that changes their course to stopping the Apocalypse forever.





	

They were on the ground floor already and would be out of the damned hotel soon; they could actually get away. All thanks to Gabriel, who was staying behind to face Lucifer. To kill him, if he could, or at least give them a head start. And that option did not sit well with Sam. He tried to focus on their own escape, but his mind kept snapping back to Gabriel. How would he get out? Would he get out at all? Did he have the strength or wit to win against the devil himself?

And then he remembered the DVD Gabriel had shoved into Dean's lap before he had revealed himself to his brother. A clue or message for them? For the event that he didn't come out again? His blood ran cold and he stopped running at once. Gabriel did not really expect to come out again. He expected to die. How could they leave him to die, after he had saved their lives?

As if through cotton he could hear Dean shouting at him to hurry up. But he couldn't go. They couldn't leave him behind to die. Not Gabriel. But could he face the devil? Well, the devil needed him and he needed his consent. But would Lucifer spare Gabriel, if he asked? He couldn't offer to let him in and the devil knew that Gabriel was a great danger to him, so he would hardly just let him go as a show of good will.

In fact, if Lucifer found out how much he cared about Gabriel, he might just torture him to pressure Sam into saying yes. Asking the devil to spare their favorable archangel would be useless. But he had to do something. And he could use his value to Lucifer, he was sure of it. Maybe... maybe as a human shield? Lucifer wouldn't damage his true vessel, would he?

But angels were quick. They could cross miles within moments. Even if he stepped between them, Lucifer could get around him in the blink of an eye. Dean had run back in to grab him and haul him out by then, but suddenly he had an idea. A way to save Gabriel. That might actually work! So he ran back up again, confusing Dean and scaring him into chasing after him while Kali fled on her own.

He ran as quickly as he could, back to the angels and he froze in shock as he got back into the room they were in. Lucifer's back was turned to him and Gabriel was clutching at him, gasping in pain and with his face a grimace of agony as Lucifer whispered something to him. Then he could see a shift in Lucifer's back as he devil tensed to shove the blade all the way into his little brother.

 

He had no time left to think just screamed:"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!°

Both angels' faces whipped around to look at him and he could hear a desperate, shrill "What?!" behind himself. He had succeeded in shocking them all. And confusing them. Especially Lucifer, who looked him over in surprise, while Gabriel's confusion was mixed with a hefty dose of despair. But the pain in it subsided a bit as Lucifer turned more towards Sam, allowing the tip of the archangel blade to glide out of the unmasked trickster again.

Sam heard a small "No, Sam. What are you doing?" behind himself, but his focus was on the angels. On Lucifer, to be exact, because the devil asked with a cool, silky voice that had shivers running up and down his spine:"Could you repeat that, please?"

But Sam kept his cool, put on a grin and responded:"Sure, I said yes."

And he could see the devil thinking hard, trying to figure out if this was another trick or Sam was really letting him in. Why would he? And why now? But he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He would go for it, but then he saw Sam's eyes drift over to focus behind him.

"I said yes, so do it! Gabriel, come in me NOW!"

And that was a second shock for Lucifer, who had not seen that one coming at all. None of them had, but it was the only way to shield Gabriel from Lucifer. And when Gabriel realized that, his eyes lit up both figuratively and literally. The devil, on the other hand, was enraged. His vessel, his true vessel, would let another archangel in? And not just let him, but invite him in? How dare Gabriel steal his body!

In a fury he rammed the archangel blade right through Gabriel's skull, but it was only Gabriel's vessel anymore. Lucifer felt the heat prickle on his substitute vessel's flaking skin as a beam of white light shot over his head. Gabriel was already out and a heartbeat later he could hear Sam choking on the feeling of an archangel rushing down his throat.

Dean gulped, stunned, and Lucifer wheezed in impotent rage, but Sam - or was it Gabriel in him? - grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"You can't kill him now, can you? Not without killing me."

Sam then. But Lucifer pretended not to be rattled by that.

"I am still an angel. Bringing a human back to life is nothing to me."

"Nice bravado, Luci, but we both know better than that. Sure, you can bring a human back with ease if they have died through another human or a demon. The victim of an angel is not that easy. Doable, I'll admit. But we are not just taking about a angel-stabbed human here, are we? We are talking about a human who had an archangel die in them. An angel's death would be bad enough, but an archangel? Uh uh. Even you couldn't do that."

Why? What would it do, Dean wondered. But he had no idea what the devil and his brother with another angel in him were talking about. And they were discussing Sammy's life, so he better know what the deal was. Not knowing was irritating him so much he wasn't even scared to interrupt their one-on-one with an almost growl:

"Why?! What's the deal with an archangel dying in him? Why wouldn't you be able to bring him back?! You always do!"

Lucifer's evil eye at that had him rethink the whole yelling at the devil thing, but Sam answered, albeit in a far too light-hearted tone:

"Technically, he could get my heart beating again, even after that. But I wouldn't be of use anymore. Archangels are basically cosmic storms with a will. If that will is destroyed, the storm breaks open without any control. Such an explosion can burst a planet."

"Wha...?"

"Don't worry. All archangels here are in vessels. Thus confined the explosion turns inwards, becoming more of an implosion, and the surroundings are mostly safe. But just the surroundings. My soul is still caught in here and would bear the brunt of that destructive force. So even if my soul does not completely evaporate, it would be irreparably damaged. Even if he brought me back to life, I'd stay comatose, essentially brain dead. If he kills Gabriel inside of me, I'll be ruined for all angels forever, as I would never be capable of giving consent again."

Dean was utterly horrified now. And one look told him that even the devil himself was shuddering at the thought. They had to find an out of this. He silently cursed Gabriel for putting this idea in Sam's head, because there was no way that Sam knew any of this by himself. But then the one person he refused to ever be grateful to found a new argument:

"I will get him out of you, Sam. Angels, too, can be exorcised. Just like demons. You just need to know the right words. And I do."

Dean remembered that. Alistair had tried that with Castiel when he broke out of the interrogation. And it had looked really close before Sam had intervened. So they could get Gabriel out again. Sam didn't not seem phased at all, though. He chuckled and replied:

"That's possible, yeah. But not by you. You can't even be present; you'd exorcise yourself, too. And I'm gonna make a guess: The devil might have a harder time finding a new vessel than the left hand of God. Because that poor soul you're possessing right now will hardly let you back in again."

"True. But that's what I have demons for. Thousands of them. Enough to carry out the exorcism, even if he tries to smite them all. I have everything I need to cast him out."

"Not here, not now."

And then Sam's attention seemed to turn inwards, while Dean tried not to think about thousands of demons throwing themselves at his baby brother and the devil calculated whether or not he could zap to a big enough horde of demons and back before Gabriel could carry Sam away. And then Sam looked to him again and spoke with coldly detached determination:

"Go now. I am warning you. Gabriel might not usually be as strong as you, but right now, he has my soul to fuel him. The same soul that you would use to fight Michael. You can't really strike him like this and he is extra charged up. So do you really want to fight? Or will you leave quietly?"

"What? He can't. Your soul was made for me!"

"But I don't want you. I like him. So get over your jealousy trip and think it through!"

"No, Sam, you don't understand. We are compatible in ways you and him never could be! The risk is too great, he is not fine-tuned on you! If he does one thing wrong, you'll burst!"

Great, thought Dean. About everything involving Gabriel would blow his brother apart. Just great! Oh, fuck the world and this stupid apocalypse! And he tried to tell Sam not to allow it and Lucifer tried to talk him down, too. Seriously, how fucked up did the world have to be if he agreed with the devil?!

But fortunately, Sam seemed to be really taken aback by that revelation. So Gabriel hadn't mentioned that detail, huh? Lucifer even revealed that Sam could still withdraw his consent and eject Gabriel himself. But Sam didn't. He was clearly deep in thought, though, and most likely talking to Gabriel in his head.

But Dean would not allow for Sam to be mantipulated into putting his ass on the line any more than he was doing already. So he told him point-blank not to kill himself for any dick with wings. But he might have reworded that if he had expected the devil to jerk to face him with a murderous look.

"You might be Michael's vessel, but you don't speak like that about my little brother. Or I _will_ rip out your tongue and feed it to a hellhound."

Dean gulped, he really didn't like this whole talking to the devil thing. But to fry his poor nerves some more, Sam actually bitched at the devil to shove it. Lucifer did not comment on that, though. Being his own vessel seemed to include a free pass. But the devil _was_ trying to persuade Sam. And it looked like he might be successful, with Dean's help.

Sam nodded to himself and finally seemed to accept that he should not listen to Gabriel on this one. Both Dean and the devil's relief was palpable. But then Sam's expression twisted and he outright laughed. Lucifer took a sharp breath and with wide eyes, he realised:"You are _not_ Sam anymore. You-"

"Tricked ya? Hellooo... Trickster! But no, he's really still aware. He just trusts me. With his body, and his soul."

And then, when Lucifer was not prepared for it, Sam glowed and with a jerk he blasted the devil through the walls and miles further through the sky. Then he zapped over to his former vessel, grabbed it, zapped right in front of Dean, grabbed him, too, and zapped them all right next to the impala outside. Dean was still reeling, but Sam (Gabriel, actually) already pushed his vessel into the backseat and sat beside it, yelling at Dean to get them away before Lucifer caught himself and soared back.

On instinct, Dean got behind the wheel, but he refused to drive before Gabriel was out of his brother. Gabriel didn't get out, though, he just hissed back that leaving his vessel in this confined space might actually fry part of his car and he better drive now or he would zap them away himself and leave the car behind.

That got Dean to move. But even driving, he grumbled. After his earlier stunt with Sam and this now, he was sure that Gabriel was just a massive son of a bitch. Gabriel was not offended, though. He just chuckled and advised him not to say such things in front of Sam if he wanted to avoid an argument.

Yeah, like Sam would defend the angel. Dean had no qualms speaking his mind on the matter:

"Sam doesn't like you, either. Not after what you put him through. He only saved you 'cause he's such a good person and we need you to stop this mess. But you are still a son of a bitch and he knows it, too."

After that, there was an unexpected silence in the backseat. Gabriel did not believe that Sam hated him. He had every reason for that, sure. But he didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe that. He thought Sam got him, liked him even. It had felt like that. Hurt and worried, he delved into Sam's mind to find out. Sam apparently tried to hide his view on Gabriel, but the archangel had to know.

A second later the silence was broken by a choked gasp and when Dean glanced back, Sam's face was bright red. Seriously, he looked like a tomato with hair. Dean was worried, especially as Sam started muttering about "out" and "baby" and "any distance" and "even just a gap" and then Sam held one hand over the pierced skull of Gabriel's former vessel, healing the dead body.

And then suddenly the body wasn't dead anymore and Dean was even more disoriented when garbles in a strange language started behind him. Then there was a moment of silence again and after that a single word from Gabriel's vessel, before something happened that had Dean swerving on the road in shock.

Sam's body had pulled Gabriel's former vessel into a kiss. And it wasn't a peck, either. It was long and deep and then a glow travelled up through Sam's throat and mouth and into the vessel's and down that one's throat before Sam ripped himself away and got even redder as he stared out the window. Because it was Sam again, now. Gabriel had healed, revived and retaken his old vessel.

That had been the single sound after the discussion. Consent from his vessel. It had consented? Most people didn't like angels in them once they knew what it was like. He asked that, too. But Gabriel just absent-mindedly mentioned that he had stored his vessel's consciousness in an internal TV land, permanently set on Casa Erotica. And since it was a fantasy, there were no realistic restrictions concerning the numbers, shapes or stamina.

Okay then. Dean might actually get why Gabriel's vessel had taken him back. Since heaven didn't seem like a very sinful place, the pornographic imagination of an archangel turned pagan god might just be the true heaven for a guy. Sam's silent staring away from them still worried him a bit, though. So he asked if everything was alright.

Sam gave him a brief nod without looking. Gabriel, on the other hand, grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh, it's nothing. Sammy here is just embarrassed that I found out what he really thinks of me. Or should I say: What he fanta-"

"Shut up!"

Sam looked at Gabriel for one intense moment and then out the window again. A tense and for Dean also very awkward silence ensued. But Gabriel was not one for keeping his mouth shut.

"Tell me, Sammoosey, when you asked me to come in you, did you just mean for me to take you as my vessel or did some part of your lovely imagination mean 'cum in me'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story won't be long in any case, but... What do you think about it? Please comment, this is my first SPN story ever and I am not used to the characters yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the second chapter was clearly not so well received, I edited it out. And corrected some stuff in the first one...


End file.
